zarbifandomcom-20200214-history
Peladon
The Planet which joined the Galatic Federation Peladon was to join the Galatic Federation because they could trade their goods like Trisillicate for Protection from the Federation. At the top of a mountain and huge citadel was built there with lots of tunnels under it which is where Aggedor is kept. The ruler of Peladon was King Peladon and with the help of his friends Hepesh and Torbis he could become a great kind. Sadly Torbis was killed by Aggedor which most people think is the Curse of Aggedor. With the delegates coming King Peladon didn't want to worry any of them but he worried one in particular Alpha Centauri. Centauri then told the other delegates which were the Ice Warriors Commander Izler and Ssorg and Arcturus. When the Doctor arrived he disguised himself as the delegate from Earth and he made Jo pretend to be a princess. When a statue of Aggedor falls and almost kills the delegates if the Doctor didn't push them away they start to think if Peladon should join the Galatic Federation. The Doctor thinks the Ice Warriors are behind it after somebody took Arcturus' life support system. Then soon enough he is caught after meeting Aggedor and is found in the Shrine of Hepesh and has death waiting for him. King Peladon gives him another option fight against the Kings Champion Grum. The Doctor wins the fight but the Federation realise that Arcturus was the villain so Ssorg shot him and blew it up. But Arcturus wasn't alone him and Hepesh wanted Peladon to stay Neutral. When Hepesh escaped he made his men fight in the Kings chambers. The Doctor got Aggedor and set it on him and killed Hepesh. In the end the delegates think Jo the princess is going to mary King Peladon but she declines. Then when the Doctor and Jo are going to see the cornation the real Earth Delegate arrives and they take off. 50 Years Later the Doctor arrives with Sarah Jane Smith to see how Peladon is. Sadly it isn't good the Galatic Federation is fighting against agents from Galaxy 5 who did not accept their peace. The Miners underground try to dig for Trisillicate but an image of Aggedor is killing them all by using the Federations Wepaons. When the Doctor goes the royal chamber he doesn't meet King Peladon he meets his daughter Queen Thalia. Lots happened at this point like when the miners stole the Galatic Federation Weapons by forcing an old delegate who stayed on Peladon Alpha Centauri to open to doors otherwise Sarah would have died. There leader Gebek was furious with them for doing so. Also Centauri contacted the Federation in which Federation troops would arrive. Also the Doctor and Sarah were thrown into the pit of Aggedor by the Queens royal friend Ortron. Then the Doctor told the Queen to make the miners carry on until Centauri said that Federation troops were going to arrive so everything had to be working well. The Doctor didn't realise that the Federation troops were Ice Warriors led by Commander Azaxyr. But Azaxyr was working with Galaxy 5 as he wanted the Ice Warriors to return to their own ways. He took control of Peladon and sent his troops to keep guard on the miners. When Azaxyr lo cked the Doctor and his friends up the Doctor knew that Ice Warriors can't stand heat so he made the mines get really warm and when the Ice Warriors were almost falling down the miners attacked them. One miner was going to blow the Citadel up but when he took down the Doctor the Machine blew up and killed him thanks to Commander Azaxyr making it self destruct. Then when the Doctor got into a room in the tunnels which infact controlled an image of Aggedor. Earlier on Azaxyr and Eckersley made some of the Queens Guards and Miners get killed by this beast. The Doctor remembered how to work Aggedor and set him on the Ice Warriors which it did killing them instead of the miners. Azaxyr was not happy and launched an attack on the Queen which before he killed her friend Ortron who helped her escape briefly. Then the Doctor and the miners attacked the remaining Ice Warriors killing them and then they stabbed Commander Azaxyr then when he died Eckersley took the Queen as a hostage and was soon stopped by the Doctor and the Royal Guards and of course Aggedor. Eckersley was killed by Aggedor but then Eckersley last shot Aggedor. In the end the Doctor said good bye to Queen Thalia and him and Sarah left in peace. Peladon has appeared in: Season 9: The Curse of Peladon Season 11: The Monster of Peladon